


NSFW Tweedles

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: I F---ing hate Deviantart so much right now..., M/M, Yay smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Sexual stuff, to get this out of me





	NSFW Tweedles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's kind of short, and just smex

  
The chestnut haired boy blushed when Dee looked over at him, shuddering a bit then looking to Dum. Dum smirked as he approached the smaller boy, of whom just blinked and looked at him sort of from the side. "Al~" he cooed in the dog boy's ear, now making him a little nervous. He nipped the boy's ear, nuzzling his nose in behind it, then licked his neck a little. "A-ah." Al gasped, and as he did Dee was motioned over, by his brother. Shaking his head, as he was sure the boy could end up hating them for this, the slightly more ill tempered twin approached, and reached out his hands, touching Al's shoulders, sliding them down his sides a little ways. When the smaller male tensed, shifting his weight to try and bolt, Dum stopped him from going anywhere, saying "Ah ah ah, no..."   
  
Al whimpered, being a dog had its downsides, as he froze into place with the next words: "Stay, Al... Behave, Al, be a good boy." A shudder ran through his body, only getting worse when Dee kissed the back of his neck. He gasped and shuddered at the same time, when Dum slid a hand under his shirt, Dee licking and nipping his neck now. He covered his mouth when another moan rose, but Dum pulled his wrist away. "I said behave...Let it out, Al." The smaller male shook his head violently, and Dum sighed as he stopped him, staring into his eyes. "Listen to me...Dee won't hurt you. Since you're a dog, in fact, he's a lot nicer to you then anyone else here... So stop being afraid of him."  
  
He released the boy's face, smiling when Al leaned forward to nuzzle him. He sighed when Al whispered "Can't...a-ah...help it...Nnn..." He sighed as he pet Al's head, softly saying "Try...Please..." then went back to putting his hand up Al's shirt. He was startled when the smaller male yelped and jolted forward, giving a concerned look as he steadied him. He looked to see Dee's hand still cupped, and an irritated look on his face, and could guess what that had been about. Silent communication between the brothers had Dee settling at Al's back, again giving his neck attention.   
  
Al shuddered, panting a little, and moaned "Nnn, mmm, a-ah..." When Dum put his hand into Al's pants, Al gasped softly and moaned "A-Ah!" when Dum began to handle him. Dum stopped a moment to move him onto Dee's lap, so Al was now straddling Dee, then pressed up against his back, slipping his hand into Al's pants again. Dee looked at his twin, then shrugged and set to kissing the smaller male, having to pull back for air. "Hah, hah..." Al panted, then moaned "A-Ah! Mmm, ah..." Dee noted the flushed state Al was in, and his slight trembling, and returned to kissing and nipping his neck. Dum pumped the boy's leaking cock, until Al twitched and gasped, and he felt the outflow. It was a good thing he'd pulled Al's pants down halfway through his course of action, Dum decided.  
  
That done, he pulled Al back into his lap, and held up the bottle. "You want the honors?" he asked, and Dee sighed. "What if he won't let me?" Dee asked, and Dum shook his head. "He's too out of it to refuse, Dee..." Dum said. "Fine...But if he says no, or wants me to stop, I'm done." Dee said, then began to strip. Dum massaged Al's opening with the lotion, stretching him open too, then passed the lotion over to his brother. He laid Al down, and when Dee was ready he moved forward to Al. The nudge of his cock at Al's entrance, caused Al to whimper a little, then Dee had pushed inside, after lifting one of Al's legs slightly to make that easier. Al yelped, squirming, and Dee leaned forward over him to place his hands at the sides of Al's face.  
  
"Al...Baby, shh, it's alright..." he said softly, stroking the sides of Al's face as he did. "It's alright, Al, it's alright... I need you to relax for me. If you relax, it'll stop hurting. Promise." Dee said. Al shuddered and whimpered, fingers finding their way to brush tears away, and Dee groaned when the painful squeezing stopped. He nudged at the ring of muscle a bit, then pushed in further, smiling slightly as he nuzzled Al. "Good boy, Al, good boy." he said. He began to thrust now, and Al was soon moaning, driving him to go a bit faster and harder. He blinked in surprise when Al reached up and pulled the hat off his head, as Al held it over his own face, but as he could still hear the moans (even if a bit muffled), he said nothing.   
  
He purred a humanoid sound as he rocked into the smaller male, who soon dropped the hat to cling onto him. He continued the purr sound, especially when he found Al's special spot. "A-Ah! Ah! Hah, ah, nnn." Al moaned and panted, and with the continuing motion they both soon reached their end. Al shuddered against Dee, pulsing hot around him from the inside too. Dee nuzzled the smaller male, waiting for him to calm down. Once Al had calmed down, both brothers kissed him, then Dee pulled a blanket over them. Dum kept watch over his brother and Al.  
  
 _End_


End file.
